Dziwny kolor jego oczu
by muflon95
Summary: Sam&Jo. Tłumaczenie fika HannaDoo. ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI ON AIR.
1. Chapter 1

Mama była przerażona faktem, że pewnego dnia dorosnę, a wtedy Dean uderzy do mnie i złamie serce. John bał się, że jego syn kiedyś w przyszłości wydyma mnie, a potem zostawi i zerwie więzi między naszymi rodzinami. Dean sam w sobie czuł lęk odnośnie pewnego poranka, kiedy to wróci z polowania i zda sobie sprawę, że już nie może spojrzeć na mnie jak na dziecko. To bardzo zawiodłoby Johna. Trzynastoletnia ja myślała podobnie, ale wciąż śniła o tym na jawie.

Sammy, bo dla mnie on był po prostu Sammy'm, nauczył mnie, jak używać komputera, pomagał mi z pracą domową setki razy i zabierał mnie na kilka koncertów, przez każdy stawał się dla Deana pośmiewiskiem na miesiąc. On był, tak, Sammy, takim typem starszego kuzyna, który rozpieszcza cię, bo jesteś jego małą dziewczynką. Wiem, ze brzmi to dziecinnie, dla mnie ciągle tak jest, ale, tak czy siak, to prawda. I nigdy, przenigdy, nie spojrzałam na niego, do dnia, kiedy odebrał mnie ze szkoły.

Chichoty ach-takich-idealnych dziewczyn z mojej klasy dało się słyszeć z odległości mil. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle: nie byłam częścią tej grupy. Byłam tą dziwną dziewczyną bez wielu przyjaciół i nie całkiem ładną, nie całkiem blond, nie dość biuściastą, by być kiedykolwiek zauważoną przez elitę. Więc przewróciłam oczami na sequel Och-bombowej-grupy, nawet nie zastanawiając się, o czym mówią. Krok dalej i zauważyłam Sammy'ego w bramie machającego do mnie. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i próbowałam do niego podejść, zaraz przed prawie dosłownym zablokowaniem przez cheerleaderkę, która najwyraźniej lepiej radziła sobie jako tylnia straż. Nagle zostałam otoczona.

-Hej Jo! Bo Jo, prawda?

Fajne dziewczyny znają moje imię? Fajne dziewczyny rozmawiają teraz z dziwną Harvelle?

- Yhym.

Uśmiechają się. Do mnie. Koniec świata musi być już blisko.

- Zastanawiałyśmy się, kim jest ten facet czekający na ciebie.

Histeryczny śmiech. To będzie okropna konwersacja.

- Zastanawiałyście się, tak?

- No… to twój brat?

- Nie.

- Więc jest…

- Słuchaj, Kelly, Brenda czy jak ci tam. Jeśli zamierzasz się przede mną płaszczyć, bo zostałam odebrana spod szkoły i czyni mnie to taaaką laską, lepiej się streszczaj. Trochę jestem głodna.

Spojrzały po sobie, nie rozumiejąc. Wtedy to nareszcie do mnie dotarło: nie chodziło o mnie. Boże, one leciały na Sama. Teraz to się ubawiłam. Ostatecznie był moim Sammy'm. Kiedy udało mi się uciec tym Barbie, powiedział mi o Deanie, jego ojcu i Nebrasce. Ciągle mówił, nawet przeprosił, gdyż pomyślał, że złoszczę się o to czekanie przed bramą, jakbym była małą dziewczynką. Siedziałam cicho przez prawie całą pieszą drogę do domu. W czasie lunchu nadawał o jakimś programie stworzonym przez Asha służącym do wyszukiwania aktywności demonów. Bardzo się tym ekscytował. Kiwałam głową raz po raz, ciągle patrząc na niego, nagle dostrzegając dziwny kolor jego oczu: zależnie od światła stawały się złote, zielone lub prawie niebieskie. Więc moje oczy przeniosły się na usta a potem dłonie i z jakiegoś powodu byłam w stanie wyobrazić sobie, jak czuję na mojej skórze. To było to, banalne jak widać: jednego ranka był moim Sammy'm, a w czasie lunchu stał się Panem O-mój-Boże-jak-mogłam-nigdy-nie-zauważyć-jaki-jest-czarujący. Jak mówiłam - dziecinne, ale prawdziwe.

Myślę, że chyba łatwo było ominąć Sama, kiedy ma się Deana, który jest jakby moim własnym Bradem Pittem, domowym. Serio, były momenty, w których mogłabym walnąć sobie na ścianie jego ogromny plakat. Dobra, przechodziłam okres dojrzewania, a on był starszy, przystojny i niebezpieczny, do tego bardziej blond wersją Johna. Bo, o rany, jeśli miałabym się kiedyś strasznie, gigantycznie zabujać w kimś, czuć się wypełniona adoracją do kogoś, tym ktosiem byłby John Winchester.

Kiedy tata ciągle żył, on i mama wymieniali się w barze etatami. To, które nie było zajęte na dole, mogło spędzać ze mną czas w domu. Wiecie, to niedopuszczalne dla łowcy okazywać słabość przy kimkolwiek, kto mógłby po prostu wejść, no i zajazd niezupełnie był dobrym miejscem dla małej dziewczynki. Więc, kiedy tata umarł, a ja zaczęłam pomagać mamie z biznesem (nawet, jeśli moja pomoc składała się jedynie na sprzątanie i robienie kanapek w kuchni), nie znałam żadnego łowcy. Z wyjątkiem Johna. Był dobrym przyjacielem rodziny, więc zwykłam oglądać go popijającego piwo z moim tatą u nas w domu, zanim jeszcze zaczęłam skradać ciekawe spojrzenia reszty łowców zza kuchennych drzwi.

Zawsze byłam straszliwie nieśmiałym dzieckiem, do tego stopnia, że moja mama nieźle się o to martwiła. Ale, z jakiegoś powodu, małomówność zostawała w tyle za każdym razem, kiedy John Winchester się do mnie uśmiechnął. Kiedy miałam pięć lat, poprosiłam go, żeby poczekał aż dorosnę, bo chcę wyjść za niego za mąż. No i oczywiście przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, jakiś rok przed moim wyznaniem, on powiedział "Witaj" , tymczasem moja odpowiedź zaplątała się razem ze słowami "Jesteś TAKI przystojny!"

Mam takie wspomnienie z dnia, kiedy siedziałam tatusiowi na kolanach, a on drażnił się ze mną odnośnie tego tematu. Powiedziałam mu, co było bardzo bliskie prawdy, że powinnam poślubić Johna Winchestera, bo zawsze, kiedy całował mnie i jego zarost drapał mój policzek, miałam motylki w brzuchu i czułam w środku ciepło, a mama powiedziała mi, że to dzieję się, kiedy jesteś zakochany. Nie pamiętam, żeby mój tata kiedykolwiek śmiał się tak bardzo jak tego dnia. Zresztą, wielu już nie przeżył.

Potrząsnęłam głową, starając się zatrzymać przykre wspomnienia.

- Na pewno wszystko okej, Jo? - spytał Sam, patrząc na mnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem.

- Ta, koncentruję się tylko na cieszeniu twoim cudownym gotowaniem. - Wywaliłam język.

Zaśmiał się. I nagle zauważyłam jego dołeczki, które były takie same jak te Johna, ale nadal miały w sobie coś delikatnego od Sama. I przyszło mi do głowy, że może wcale nie chciałam młodszej, bardziej blond wersji Johna. Może chciałam czegoś innego, ale wciąż takiego, co sprawiałoby, ze czułabym w brzuchu motylki i ciepło rozpierające mnie od środka.


	2. Chapter 2

Mądrzy ludzie uważają, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak uniwersalna prawda. Cóż, twierdzą tak, ponieważ nie znają Winchesterów. Oni są królami uniwersalnej prawdy. Mają doktorat w uniwersalnej prawdzie. Mogą być podejrzani, można niedowierzać, ale kiedy przychodzi do konkretnego blefu, mowy nie ma, żebyś odkrył cokolwiek. Potrafią wybudować życie wokół czegoś, co zawsze było i będzie dla nich prawdą. Myślę, że to lubią. Kiedy wie się, co jest na zewnątrz, jak wiele nieznanego zła czai się na świecie, cieszysz się ze stabilności niezmienności rzeczy, która sprawia, że czujesz się bezpiecznie. Chyba dlatego my, Harvellówny, często byłyśmy przez nich podpuszczane.

Winchesterowie, na przykład, silnie wierzą, że Sam jest mądrym synem, a Dean świetnym bojownikiem. Myślą tak, odkąd ich znam. Potem, wiesz, kiedy Dean miał jakieś piętnaście lat, zgromadził tyle wiedzy w zakresie klasycznej i współczesnej mitologii, że mógłby zostać lektorem na uniwersytecie. A Sam robił wrażenie podczas treningów, nawet jeśli wciąż był nastolatkiem, a Dean i John byli silniejsi i bardziej doświadczeni.

W Zajeździe znaleźć można było kolejną uniwersalną prawdę: musisz ćwiczyć, by być zdolnym do obrony. Nie miałam nic przeciwko, zawsze twierdziłam, że chcę być łowcą. Ale, jeśli odmawiałam, jeśli powiedziałam, że nie chcę uczyć się niczego związanego z walką z nadnaturalnymi istotami, John zwlekał mój biedny tyłek do pokoju na trening. A na nim był dla mnie tak samo ostry jak dla swoich chłopaków, co czasami doprowadzało mnie do szału.

- Jestem dziewczyną, John, w przypadku, gdybyś nie zauważył - powiedziałam raz kompletnie zrozpaczona po kolejnym przygwożdżeniu do podłogi.

- Racja, Harvelle, bo przecież demony walczą z mniejszą siłą podczas starć z dziewczynami. Nie byłoby fair, gdyby tego nie robiły, nie? A teraz wstawaj. Jeszcze raz od początku.

No i trzecie typowe kłamstewko: Dean lubił kobiety, kobiety lubiły Deana. Ja - nawet jeśli jeszcze nie uważana za dorosłą kobietę - zawsze niesamowicie się w nim durzyłam, durzę do tej pory.

Plus, wszyscy mieli typowy schemacik odnośnie tego, kto naprawdę jest mężczyzną. Dean był mężczyzną. Sam wciąż chłopcem pochłoniętym komputerami, książkami i filmami. Ale nie było wątpliwości, że wkrótce będzie dojrzały, zacznie przeznaczać czas na ważniejsze rzeczy niż gadanie o uniwersytetach daleko od domu i rodziny. Więc, jeśli podsumować wszystkie wyżej wymienione, otrzymujemy coś obiecującego: jeśli uda mi się zainteresować sobą Sama, nikt nigdy nie będzie niczego podejrzewał. Jestem pewna, że jeśli kiedyś nakryją go na którejś z naszych kanap bawiących się migdałkami, będą przekonani, że niewinny chłopak wykonuje tylko resuscytację usta-usta.

Ale teraz, z drugiej strony, negatywnej, miałam też zaszczyt bycia protagonistą jeszcze jednej głupiej reguły Winchesterów: Mam osiem lat. Zawsze miałam, zawsze będę. Kiedy byłam w tym wieku, opętany łowca dostał się do Zajazdu. Nie dotarł wcale daleko, ale mogłam już zobaczyć rzeź z korytarza łączącego nasze mieszkanie i bar. Winchesterowie dopiero co się wprowadzili, a ja nie mogłam spać po tym, co właśnie zobaczyłam. Mama wciąż pracowała w barze, kiedy ja byłam w łóżku z oczami wybałuszonymi w panice. Na zewnątrz usłyszałam jakiś dziwny głos i wybiegłam do przedpokoju, gdzie znalazłam Sammy'ego. On również był przestraszony, ale przyjął rolę mądrej, doświadczonej osoby. Powiedział mi, że mogę spać z nim, jeśli naprawdę jestem przerażona, choć nie ma już ku temu powodów, i że będzie nade mną czuwał.

Miał dziesięć lat.

- Wciąż nie śpisz, malutka? - Dotarł do mnie głos Johna.

- Kończyłam sprzątanie ze stołu i chyba powspominał trochę starych dobrych czasów…

- Tylko mi nie mów, że wpadasz w nostalgię zaraz po czternastce. - Zmierzwił mi włosy z miłością.

- Nie. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Przypomniała mi się ta noc z opętanym łowcą i tym wszystkim.

Nastąpiła krótka cisza.

- Dean mówi, że wciąż to robisz.

- Co robię? - spytałam.

- Wspinasz się Samowi do łóżka, kiedy się boisz czy masz koszmary.

Zarumieniłam się. Od głowy po czubki palców. Nie chciałam być traktowana jak dziecko i tutaj nagle zachowywałam się jak dziecko. No co za spójność!

- Hej, to nic wielkiego! - Przytulił mnie do siebie. - Każdy potrzebuje miejsca, gdzie czuje się bezpiecznie, wiesz? Jestem pewien, że Samowi nie przeszkadza twoje chrapanie.

- Nie chrapię! I wcale już tam nie chodzę. No, prawie wcale. Okay, tylko wtedy, kiedy jestem naprawdę bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przestraszona i nie potrafię tego kontrolować - trajkotałam.

John uśmiechnął się jednym z tych rzadkich ogromnych uśmiechów, których już nie otrzymuję i wziął sobie piwo zza lady.

- Więc jutro jest wielkie 1-4. Masz coś do powiedzenia na ten temat? - Przystawił mi szyjkę butelki jak mikrofon. Rany, był wstawiony. Pokochalibyście wstawionego Johna przystawiającego wam butelko-mikrofon. - Jakiś chłopak, o którym powinniśmy wiedzieć?

- Nie wiem, John. - Mrugnęłam do niego. - Jakaś dziewczyna, o której powinniśmy wiedzieć?

- Nie wiem, Jo. Może jestem już trochę za starym kundlem na takie rzeczy.

- No co ty, jestem pewna, że pełno kobiet co wieczór omdlewa z wrażenia pod wpływem twojej odwagi i męstwa - drażniłam się z nim z ręką na czole w mojej najlepszej dramatycznej pozie.

Bardzo starał się nie zaśmiać.

- Kobiety już nie patrzą na staruszka, kiedy zabieram ze sobą Deano.

Zbliżył się i mogłam zajrzeć mu w oczy. Zalany, zalany, zalany. Uśmiechnęłam się przez to, a on odebrał sygnał, który kazał mu zacząć kolejną przemowę.

- Ale jakoś to przeżyję, nie martw się. To chyba nie pierwszy raz, kiedy dziewczyna wymienia mnie na mojego syna, co nie, Jo?

Mrugnął do mnie na nowo, kiedy zobaczył, że jestem koloru buraka. Kiedy wspomniał o swoim synu, nie mogłam przestać myśleć o Samie, o tym, co stało się tamtego dnia i o tym, jak teraz wszystko jest… trochę inne. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

Podeszłam do niego i złożyłam dużego całusa na jego policzku. Podrapał mnie w usta, ale nie przejęłam się.

- Wiesz, że nie wymieniłabym ciebie za nikogo na świecie.

I to była prawda. Wiem, że ludzie mówią głupie rzeczy o nas wszystkich. Od tych nieszkodliwych jak to, że John i mama są teraz parą, do tych najbardziej złośliwych, które głoszą, że jestem córką Johna. Bo jeśli bym nie była, jak do diabła mógłby się ze mną tak dobrze dogadywać.

Jakiś czas temu w podobnej do tej lekko zalanej rozmowie, jakie sobie czasem urządzaliśmy, powiedział mi o tym, jak on i Mary planowali mieć trzecie dziecko, kiedy Sammy trochę podrośnie. Jeśli żyłaby wystarczająco długo, powiedział, sprawiliby sobie taką blondyneczkę jak ja.

Ale John wie, że nie jestem jego córką. A ja wiem, że nie jest moim ojcem. Jest po prostu Johnem i nie muszę stawiać przed tym żadnego określenia, żeby wiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham. I nie wydaje mi się, żeby on też usiał. Szybki uścisk i jestem już w połowie drogi na górę. Zatrzymuję się i schodzę kilka stopni.

- John?

- No?

- Wiesz, jeśli nie znajdziesz nic lepszego, moje oświadczyny nadal. aktualne.


	3. Chapter 3

Mama mówi, że to było trudne dla Deana. Osobiście nie pamiętam wiele poza niewielkimi kawałkami i częściami ich pierwszych miesięcy w Zajeździe.

Czymś, co zagnieździło się w mojej pamięci, jest pierwszy raz, gdy ich zobaczyłam. John nie postawił nogi w barze od miesięcy. Pewnego popołudnia pojawił się na parkingu z dwójką dzieci kroczącą za nim w ciszy niczym mali żołnierze. Kiedy usłyszałam jego głos, sfrunęłam po schodach i pocałowałam go, walcząc z łzami chcącymi wypłynąć z oczu, przypominając sobie ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam - ostatni raz, kiedy żył tata. Uścisnęłam go tak mocno, by nie zobaczył, że płaczę.

- Przepraszam, malutka. - Jego głos był chrapliwy i drżący.

Pokiwałam tylko głową i otwarłam oczy zaraz po tym, kiedy upewniłam się, że jestem w stanie pokonać łzy. Zauważyłam ich. Dwaj chłopcy, oboje starsi, patrzący na mnie, jakby urosła mi właśnie druga głowa.

- Hym… Jo, to moi synowie: Dean i Sam. Chłopaki, przywitajcie się z Jo i Ellen. - Skinął na nich, żeby przynajmniej pomachali.

Wymruczeli coś, co mogło być powitaniem. Byłam zdumiona.

- Ty jesteś ojcem? - Moja szczęka uderzyła o podłogę wraz z tym wnioskiem.

- Wiem, powinienem był powiedzieć ci, kiedy się oświadczyłaś, ale pomyślałem, że będziesz się chciała wycofać, kiedy dowiesz się, ze oboje są od ciebie starsi. - Uśmiechnął się i sprawił, że na nowo poczułam ciepło.

I mama uśmiechnęła się na sekundę. Czegoś takiego nie widziałam od sześciu miesięcy.

- Jo, możesz pokazać chłopcom podwórko? Moglibyście się w coś pobawić, prawda?

Rozmawiali godzinami. Nie do końca wiem o czym, zresztą, to przecież nie był mój interes. Chłopcy na początku patrzyli na mnie podejrzliwie. Muszę przyznać, że polubiłam ich na starcie. Żyjąc na zadupiu, uczona w domu, nie miałam zbytnich sposobności na spędzanie czasu z innymi dziećmi, no i - ponad wszystko - byli to synowie Johna. Nie było na świecie powodu, dla którego miałabym ich nie lubić. Początkowo Sam był nieśmiały, w połowie ukryty za swoim bratem. Ale kiedy drugi raz poprosiłam, żeby się ze mną bawił, ciekawość zwyciężyła i posłał w kierunki Deana pytające spojrzenie.

- Na mnie nie patrz. Rób, co chcesz - ściął go.

To popołudnie przeznaczone zostało na bieganie tam i z powrotem i grę w chowanego. Dean słuchał kasety na swoim walkmanie, trzymając dystans, ale nigdy nie tracąc brata z zasięgu wzroku. Jeśli istnieje uczucie, które mogłabym pamiętać idealnie z tego dnia, jest nim ból brzucha spowodowany śmiechem. Naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby wyjeżdżali.

Dwa dni później Winchesterowie wprowadzili się do dwóch pokoi, które im wynajęliśmy. John i mama zdecydowali, że dobrze dla nas będzie iść do normalnej szkoły i że jestem wystarczająco duża, by wiedzieć, że nie powinnam opowiadać o potworach nikomu, kogo w szkole spotkam. Więc tej jesieni Dean, Sam i ja zaczęliśmy wstawać o czasie uważanym przez nas za nieludzki, by dostać się do jednego z tych żółtych autobusów. Sam i ja postanowiliśmy zachować dyskretny profil: przyjacielski, ale nie za bardzo. Ponieważ, nie ważne, jak strasznie podekscytowany jesteś perspektywą poznania nowych kolegów, to NAPRAWDĘ nie chcesz zapraszać ich na piżama party do Zajazdu.

Jednego popołudnia przyłapałam Deana przemykającego do łazienki. Poszłam za nim z ciekawości. Cuchnęło kłopotami. Załomotałam w drzwi.

- Deeeeeean… wszystko dobrze?

- W jakim stopniu to twoja sprawa?

- Jesteś chory?

- A TY GŁUCHA?

- Nie… Potrzebujesz czegoś?

- Czy ty się kiedykolwiek wyłączasz?

- Hym… chyba nie. Chcesz, żebym zawołała mamę, żeby pomogła?

Nagle otworzył drzwi i wlepił we mnie wzrok. Ja wlepiłam w niego z ustami otwartymi do Grabic możliwości.

- Oooo…. Masz wszędzie krew! Byłeś sam na polowaniu? Myślałam, ze polujecie tylko, kiedy nie masz szkoły! - Byłam zdezorientowana.

- Szzz! Przymkniesz się, jeśli cię wpuszczę?

Pokiwałam głową gwałtownie.

Kiedy weszłam, zauważyłam, że wodą czyścił rankę na swojej brwi. Przysunęłam się do małej szafki i wyjęłam buteleczkę wody utlenionej i trochę waty.

- Pomagałam mamie, kiedy tata był ranny.

- Jak sobie chcesz. Tylko uważaj z tym.

- Dean? - nagle zaczęłam szeptać.

- Co ZNOWU, konusie?

Zmarszczyłam brwi pod wpływem niekoniecznie miłego pseudonimu.

- Naprawdę polowałeś? - Głośność mojego głosu stała się ledwo słyszalna dla ludzkiego ucha. Mama zabroniła im opowiadania mi o wyjazdach na polowania.

- Chciałbym.- Dean prychnął. - Tylko głupia bójka o dziewczynę.

- Ty lubisz dziewczyny? - Uchyliłam usta, gapiąc się.

- Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że nie? - Był gdzieś pomiędzy zirytowaniem a zawstydzeniem.

- Cóż, nie lubisz mojej mamy, nie lubisz mnie, kiedy wkurzysz się na Sammy'ego, nazywasz go babą… -argumentowałam. Nie odpowiedział, więc przetestowałam swój fart: - Nauczysz mnie polować, jak będę starsza, Dean?

- Co? Jesteś dziewczyną! - Wypróbowałam swoją najlepszą minę A-Jednak-Wiesz-O-Co-Mi-Chodzi, nie podziałała. - A, poza tym, niczego nie muszę cię uczyć, nie jesteś moją siostrą! - warknął. - Dlaczego ja w ogóle z tobą rozmawiam?

W ciszy pomogłam mu opatrzyć ranę na brwi i jedną na ramieniu. Były całkiem duże i na pewno bolało, ale Dean był zbyt dumny, żeby płakać przed kimkolwiek, co dopiero mną. Kiedy prawie kończyłam, nastąpiła konfrontacja:

- Mogę bawić się sama, wiesz?

- Ty… co? -Wyglądał na zdezorientowanego.

Wywróciłam oczami w desperacji.

- Kiedyś bawiłam się sama. Sammy jest smutny, nie chcesz się już z nim bawić i on myśli, że to jego wina. - Wzięłam głęboki wdech. - Ale ja wiem, że to dlatego, że on bawi się ze mną, a ty nie lubisz mnie wcale. Ani trochę. Więc ja mogę bawić się sama, a wy dwoje możecie grać na komputerze albo w nogę albo w piłkę, czy w co tam chłopaki lubią się bawić.

Skrzyżowałam ramiona pełna godności i otwarłam drzwi, zanim doznał możliwości odpowiedzenia mi.

Tego wieczora pomiędzy Deanem a Johnem rozegrała się duża kłótnia. Sam i ja słuchaliśmy przy dziurkach od kluczy, ukrywając się. John chodził po pokoju w te i z powrotem, prawiąc kazanie swojemu starszemu synowi przez tygodniowe zawieszenie w szkole.

- Co powiemy dzieciom? Myślisz, ze jesteś dla nich dobrym przykładem? - wyrzucił mu John.

Dean zacisnął pięści i skierował w stronę ojca oskarżające spojrzenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie dyskutował z Johnem.

- Ona nie jest moją siostrą - powiedział drżącym głosem.

- CO? - John brzmiał na zaskoczonego.

- To nie jest mój dom. Ellen nie jest moją matką - zazgrzytał zębami - a ona nie jest moją siostrą. Tato, ona nie jest moją siostrą, nie jest. ONA NIE JEST… a może jest? - kontynuował czternastoletni Dean swoim najostrzejszym tonem.

Jak tylko skończył, John uderzył go. Nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł nie ręki na żadnego ze swoich chłopców. Oboje mieli łzy zbierające się w oczach, kiedy ponownie się odezwa:

- Nie waż się mówić tak nigdy więcej.

Rozmowa była skończona. Sam i ja byliśmy zbyt zaskoczeni, by w ogóle o tym rozmawiać, wciąż wisząc przy zamku.

Później, kiedy byłam już w łóżku, ktoś zapukał do moich drzwi.

- Proszę. - Mój głos zadrżał. Bałam się, ze to mógł być John i że dowiedział się, że szpiegowałam.

Ale to był Sam już w piżamie. Stał w korytarzu niezdecydowany. W końcu postanowił coś powiedzieć:

- Pomyślałem, że to może działać w obie strony.

Zrozumiawszy, podniosłam kołdrę, żeby mógł wejść do łóżka.

- Zimno czy strach? - spytałam.

- Nie wiem, może oba.

Po czasie, kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły się nam do ciemności i mogliśmy wiedzieć siebie nawzajem, przy wyłączonym świetle, z głowami na poduszkach, zdecydował się przede mną otworzyć.:

- Zawsze jest tak, kiedy coś idzie źle, kiedy któryś z nas wpakuje się w kłopoty, że wyjeżdżamy, gdziekolwiek mieszkamy. Nie ważne, czy mamy następnego dnia egzamin czy finałowy mecz drużynowy w następnym tygodniu. Zabieramy swoje rzeczy i znajdujemy pokój motelowy w innym mieście. - Westchnął.

- To nie jest motel - odszepnęłam, starając się go rozweselić. - Poza tym już wiemy, kim jesteście.

- Wiem. Ale lubię Zajazd, lubię Ellen i lubię ciebie i chodzę do tej samej szkoły od kilku miesięcy. Nie chce wyjeżdżać - zaprotestował.

- Nie wyjedziesz, powiemy twojemu tacie jutro… - Ziewnęłam. - Ja tez was wszystkich lubię.

- Nawet Deana? - Zapytał Sam.

- Chyba tak. Nawet, jeśli czasami jest… - Zmarszczyłam nos, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.

- Dupkiem! - Sam dokończył moje zdanie, powodując podwójny chichot.

Przytuliliśmy się na dobranoc, oboje przerażeni, ze to może być ostatni raz, i tak właśnie moja mama znalazła nas rano. John wyjechał na polowanie, a Dean pomagał Ellen w kuchni, skoro nie mógł iść do szkoły. Ku uldze Sammy'ego, incydent pomiędzy jego bratem a ojcem nigdy nie był przywoływany przez żadnego z nich.


End file.
